Children Of Wrath
} }} "Children Of Wrath " là tập thứ tám, đồng thời là tập khép lại nửa đầu Phần 3 của series phim truyền hình Fear The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng cùng với tập bảy trước đó là “The Unveiling” trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 9/7/2017. Nội dung tập Tập phim mở đầu bằng một cảnh trong quá khứ, quay trở lại thời điểm mà Ofelia vừa băng qua biên giới để về Mỹ thì bị Jeremiah bắt lại. Sau khi được ông ấy đưa về xe và cho uống nước, Ofelia kể rằng mình đang cố về Santa Fe, nơi chồng chưa cưới của mình sống. Cô xin Jeremiah cho mình đi nhờ xe, nhưng ông ta đáp rằng “người da nâu” không được chào đón ở nơi mình sống. Cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, Ofelia liền nhổ nước bọt trong khi Jeremiah cười nhếch mép rồi lái xe rời khỏi. Những ngày sau đó, Ofelia tiếp tục lang thang giữa sa mạc và dần kiệt sức. Cô bắt đầu gặp ảo giác và nhìn thấy bố mình. Sau khi Ofelia đã ngã úp mặt xuống cát, Qaletaqa là người đã tìm thấy và đưa cô về khu Black Hat nơi nhóm người bản địa ở, sau đó chăm sóc tận tình và giúp Ofelia khỏe lại. Quay trở lại thời điểm hiện tại, Madison vẫn đang đuổi theo Ofelia khi cô ấy đang cố trốn thoát khỏi trang trại. Sau khi đã leo lên được một chiếc xe, trước khi kịp phóng khỏi, Ofellia đã bị Madison tóm được và giáng những cú đấm liên tiếp vào mặt. Sáng hôm sau, khi tình hình đã lắng xuống, người dân trang trại Broke Jaw bắt đầu chất thi thể những người bỏ mạng lên một chiếc xe. Jake và Alicia đang cùng nhau chăm sóc cho những người may mắn chưa tử vong nhưng tình trạng sức khỏe vẫn còn rất yếu, trong đó có Nick. Madison đi đến và thông báo với họ rằng Ofelia đã bỏ thuốc độc vào cà phê của nhóm quân lính đêm qua. Tuy nhiên, chính cô ấy lại không biết đó là thứ thuốc gì nên họ không thể tìm ra được liều giải phù hợp. Lát sau, Madison chĩa súng vào đầu Ofelia và ra lệnh cho cô ấy chở mình đến khu Black Hat. Ofelia cố giải thích rằng chất độc mà cô bỏ vào cà phê lẽ ra chỉ phải khiến những người uống ốm yếu hơn nhằm giúp nhóm của Qaletaqa có thể chiếm lấy trang trại dễ dàng mà không phải giết ai. Tới nơi, Madison lôi Ofelia vào trong nhà ăn, tiếp tục dùng súng đe dọa để yêu cầu Qaletaqa khai ra tên loại thuốc độc mà anh ta đã sử dụng. Qaletaqa bèn đáp rằng đó là thuốc độc chứa vi khuẩn của bệnh than, không có liều giải, nhưng nếu sức đề kháng của Nick đủ khỏe, cậu ấy sẽ sống sót. Anh ta cảnh báo rằng gia đình của Madison không liên quan gì đến cuộc chiến giữa Black Hat với gia đình nhà Otto và nên rời khỏi nếu không muốn chết. Tuy nhiên, Madison đáp rằng họ đã mất mát quá nhiều và sẽ không chạy đi đâu nữa. Tại một nơi khác, trong lúc đang tìm kiếm nhu yếu phẩm trong một ngôi nhà, Strand nhìn qua cửa sổ và bất ngờ khi thấy du thuyền Abigail đang mắc cạn bên bờ biển. Anh liền trèo lên thuyền và giết những xác sống trên đó. Quay trở về, Madison báo với Jake về loại thuốc độc mà Ofelia đã bỏ vào cà phê và cho rằng kể cả nếu như sống sót được, những người trúng độc cũng vẫn còn quá yếu để có thể phản kháng nếu bất ngờ bị tấn công. Jake bảo Troy hãy đi tập hợp những quân lính khác, nhưng Troy bảo rằng chỉ còn lại mình là người duy nhất. Madison nghĩ rằng họ nên tuyển mộ thêm những người dân khác trong trang trại, nhưng Jake bảo rằng cô không phải là người lãnh đạo ở đây. Tuy nhiên sau đó, Jake cuối cùng cũng đồng ý với đề xuất của Madison và bảo Troy hãy hướng dẫn cho người dân học cách sử dụng vũ khí. Alicia cho rằng họ nên thử tìm cách thương lượng với Qaletaqa một lần nữa, nhưng Jake bảo rằng giờ đây bên họ chẳng có lợi thế nào. Alicia bèn nghĩ ra một kế hoạch. Kiểm tra động cơ của Abigail và thấy nó không còn hoạt động được nữa, Strand tìm được một chai rượu sâm banh và đi lên khu vực điều khiển thuyền trên nóc thuyền. Anh lôi một bộ thiết bị liên lạc vô tuyến ra và bật rượu uống. Nick nhờ Jake tháo còng tay đang buộc mình vào giường bệnh và trấn an rằng mình sẽ không biến đổi. Khi Nick định đi tìm Jeremiah, Jake cảnh báo cậu rằng con người bố mình có một mặt đen tối và Nick sẽ cảm thấy thất vọng. Tối hôm đó, sau khi nhìn thấy Jeremiah và vài người dân khác trong trang trại chôn cất những nạn nhân đã mất trong một hố chôn tập thể. Nick quay trở về căn nhà cũ của vợ chồng nhà Brown, bóc lớp sàn gỗ ra và bắt đầu đào xuống đám đất bên dưới. Tại khu Black Hat, Ofelia bảo với Qaletaqa rằng cô quan tâm đến những thành viên trong gia đình nhà Clark và chỉ trích anh ấy vì đã lừa mình dùng tới thuốc độc chết người. Qaletaqa khẳng định rằng việc Ofelia làm đã giúp cứu mạng cả bộ tộc. Cuộc nói chuyện của họ bị gián đoạn khi có tiếng la hét lớn bên ngoài. Chạy ra, họ nhìn thấy nhiều túp lều bị Troy và vài người dân trang trại châm lửa nhằm đánh lạc hướng, giúp Madison và Alicia có thời gian dùng xe để kéo toa xe chứa di vật của bộ tộc nhà Qaletaqa đi. Sau một hồi đào sâu xuống nền đất bên dưới căn nhà, Nick đã phát hiện ra thứ gì đó. Lát sau, cậu tới nhà của Jeremiah để cho ông thấy một chiếc đầu lâu mà mình vừa tìm được. Jeremiah đành thừa nhận rằng đã có mối thù địch lâu đời giữa người dân trang trại và bộ tộc Black Hat. Những nhà đồng sáng lập Broke Jaw đã sát hại 3 người bên phe kia, trong đó có bác của Qaletaqa. Chiếc đầu lâu mà Nick tìm thấy là của bố Qaletaqa, người mà Jeremiah đã giết tiếp khi ông ấy đến điều tra về sự mất tích của anh mình. Rạng sáng, sau khi Madison và Alicia mang toa xe chứa di vật của nhóm người bản địa về trang trại, họ lập tức bị nhóm của Qaletaqa đuổi theo tới đây. Nick cho mẹ và em gái thấy chiếc đầu lâu mà cậu tìm được và kể họ nghe câu chuyện mình mới biết từ Jeremiah. Cậu cũng đồng thời tiết lộ cho em gái biết rằng kẻ giết nhà Trimbol thực ra là Troy. Khi bị Alicia chỉ trích vì đã vô cảm và bao che cho kẻ giết bạn mình, Madison đáp lại rằng cô đã quá bận rộn trong việc giữ cho tất cả mọi người sống sót nên chẳng còn thời gian cho cảm xúc nữa. Giữa lúc say, bộ liên lạc vô tuyến của Strand tình cờ bắt được tín hiệu từ một nhà du hành vũ trụ người Nga đang mắc kẹt ngoài trạm không gian. Người đàn ông tên Vashchenko này kể cho anh biết rằng đại dịch không chỉ xảy ra ở riêng Mỹ mà là toàn cầu. “''Thế giới này sẽ không chết cho tới khi anh chết''” - Vashchenko nói với Strand trước khi cả hai bị mất liên lạc với nhau. Madison đi tới chỗ nhóm của Qaletaqa đang đứng bên ngoài trang trại và đề xuất trả lại các di vật bộ tộc để đổi lấy sự yên bình giữa hai bên. Cô cũng đưa cho Qaletaqa hộp sọ của bố anh ấy. Tuy nhiên, Qaletaqa đã từ chối đề nghị giảng hòa này và cho người dân trang trại hạn chót đến chiều ngày mai để rời khỏi. Sau khi lấy hết những gì còn dùng được trên du thuyền, Strand châm lửa thiêu rụi Abigail và bắt đầu đi về hướng Bắc. Tại nhà của họ, Madison lần đầu tiết lộ cho hai con biết một bí mật đen tối trong quá khứ của mình. Lý do mà cô chưa bao giờ đưa Nick và Alicia về quê nhà mình ở Alabama là vì hồi nhỏ, cô từng dùng súng bắn chết người bố nghiện rượu vì ông ta đánh đập mẹ mình. Madison khẳng định rằng cô sẽ vẫn làm điều đó lần nữa nếu phải bảo vệ gia đình mình. Lát sau, Madison tới chỗ của Jeremiah để tiết lộ rằng thực ra cô đã giấu một điều kiện mà Qaletaqa đưa ra trong lúc trò chuyện với anh ta: Qaletaqa sẵn sàng thỏa hiệp hòa bình nếu có được đầu của Jeremiah. Cô đặt một khẩu súng lên bàn và bảo Jeremiah hãy tự sát. Khi Jeremiah từ chối, Nick bất ngờ đi tới bắn chết ông ấy. Madison lập tức cầm lấy khẩu súng từ tay Nick và bảo hãy làm theo lời mình dặn. Ngay sau đó, Jake và Troy chạy đến và thấy bố mình đã chết, được Madison và Nick dàn dựng như thể đã tự sát. Họ dùng xe chở thi thể Jeremiah đến cất trong một chiếc quan tài bên trong một nhà kho của trang trại. Sau khi họ đã rời khỏi, Madison lẳng lặng bước vào nhà kho. Cuối tập phim, Madison bí mật ra ngoài gặp Qaletaqa và đưa cho anh ta một chiếc túi, bên trong có chứa đầu của Jeremiah. Qaletaqa gật đầu hài lòng và cầm chiếc túi bỏ đi. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Dominic Bogart vai Joseph *Matt Lasky vai Cooper *David Agranov vai Valery Stepanovich Vashchenko (Giọng nói) Cái chết trong tập *Joseph (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Nhiều người dân của trang trại Broke Jaw *Nhiều thành viên của bộ tộc người bản địa ở Black Hat Đánh giá 2 tập phim khép lại nửa đầu Phần 3 này nhận được phản hồi tốt từ giới phê bình, với 75% trong số 8 bài đánh giá trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo hướng tích cực. Matt Fowler từ trang IGN nhận xét: “''Fear The Walking Dead đã đưa chúng ta ra khỏi nửa đầu Phần 3 căng thẳng và hồi hộp này bằng việc mang Ofelia quay trở lại và giải quyết mâu thuẫn liên quan đến trang trại Broke Jaw với người bản địa theo một cách đầy ý nghĩa''”. Caitlin PenzeyMoog từ trang A.V. Club dành lời khen cho biên kịch của phim qua việc biến cốt truyện trở nên thú vị và vô cùng thực tế khi lồng ghép những vấn đề thực ngoài đời về lịch sử và chính trị vào thế giới đại dịch trong phim. Mặt khác, David Zapanta từ trang Den Of Geek cảm thấy vẫn chưa thực sự thỏa mãn với cái chết của Jeremiah Otto vì cho rằng vẫn còn mầm mống nhiều kẻ như ông ta ở trang trại. Bên lề *Tên của tập phim - "Children Of Wrath" có thể ám chỉ đến hai đứa con của Jeremiah - Jake & Troy, ngụ ý về sự bất mãn mà Jeremiah dành cho những người Mỹ bản địa ở Black Hat và hậu quả mà hai con của ông ta sẽ phải gánh vác thay cho lỗi lầm của cha mình. **Thật trùng hợp, tên của tập phim mà Jeremiah lần đầu xuất hiện và tên của tập ông ấy chết có sự tương đồng - "Wrath" & "Children Of Wrath" *Tập phim đánh dấu lần cuối xuất hiện của du thuyền Abigail. *Sau cái chết của Russell Brown, Phil McCarthy, Vernon Trimbol và Jeremiah Otto, không còn nhà đồng sáng lập nào của trang trại Broke Jaw còn sống sau tập này. *Bài hát cuối tập phim là "Stand by me" của Ki:Theory, một bản phối mới từ ca khúc gốc của Ben E. King. *Trong chương trình Talking Dead phát sóng sau tập phim, Mercedes Mason (Ofelia) tiết lộ rằng cô thực sự đã hoang tưởng thấy Rubén Blades (Daniel) trong cảnh quay lạc giữa sa mạc. Do đó, biên kịch đã quyết định đưa luôn chi tiết này vào tập phim. *Cũng trong Talking Dead, Kim Dickens (Madison) tiết lộ rằng câu nói mà Jeremiah đang nói dở trước khi bị Nick bắn chết là: "The reason she's tougher than you'll ever be, is because she is exactly like '''me'''".